Die Zeitreise
by Lupinchen
Summary: Spielt im 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Lily, James und co. machen eine Zeitreise in die Zukunft und landen in HP und co.s 6. Schuljahr. HPHG und JPLE (KAPITEL7 ENDLICH DA!)
1. Kapitel1: Wiedersehen am Bahnhof

Kapitel1: Wiedersehen am Bahnhof  
  
Hermine sah Ron und Harry schon von weitem auf dem Bahnhof stehen. Dieses Schuljahr, das sechste, würde anders werden, da Ron die fünfte Klasse wiederholen musste. (Er hatte mächtig Ärger von Mrs Weasley bekommen und Mr Weasley war auch nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, aber mittlerweile war es ihm egal.) Sie fiel ihnen in die Arme und begrüßte sie. Langsam wurde es Zeit in den Zug zu steigen. Sie beeilten sich, damit sie noch ein Abteil für sich bekommen würden. Sie begannen über das kommende Schuljahr zu diskutieren. "Es wird ganz schön anstrengend dieses Jahr, das ist euch doch wohl klar, oder?", fragte Hermine, "Ich hab' schon das halbe Buch von Verwandlung gelesen und" Ron unterbrach sie: "Du hast was? Bist du noch zu retten?" "Wenigstens bin ich nicht sitzen geblieben!", funkelte sie ihn an. Stille. "Sorry das wollte ich nicht sagen!" "jetzt beruhigt euch doch mal . . . !", sagte Harry, "Themenwechsel, ähhhm . . . Was würdet ihr machen, wenn auf einmal jemand aus der Vergangenheit hier auftauchen würde?" Eigentlich hatte er das nur aus Spaß gesagt, aber er wusste ja noch nicht, dass sein 'Themenwechsel' bald nahe Zukunft sein würde. 


	2. Kapitel2: Zeitreise

Kapitel2: Zeitreise  
  
Sirius und James machten mal wieder Scheiß. Sie spielten an einem Klitterer (*g*) herum. Gerade kam Lily herein, als James den Spruch vorlas. Sie saßen zwar immer noch im Zug, aber irgendwie sah alles moderner aus. James und Remus waren auf der Jungentoilette gelandet, Sirius in einem lehren Abteil und Lily mitten auf dem Gang. Sie beschloss, die anderen zu suchen und fand auch schnell ein Abteil in dem ein Junge ihren Alters mit strubbeligem schwarzem Haar und einer runden Brille stand. Und er hatte dieses Potter-Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Aber die Leute ,mit denen er sprach, kannte sie nicht, auch alle anderen Schüler waren ihr völlig fremd. Schließlich entschied sie sich dazu, in das Abteil zu gehen und James eine Predigt zu halten, was er nun wieder angestellt hatte. "James Potter! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht -'' Harry unterbrach sie "Ähh, Entschuldigung, aber ich bin nicht James Potter, ich bin-'' "Willst du mich verarschen, oder was?", erwiderte Lily aufgebracht. "Nein, will ich nicht! Kommst du aus der Vergangenheit, oder was?! Ich bin Harry Potter, nicht mein Vater!", sagte Harry schockiert. "W-was?", fragte Lily total verwirrt. "Ich hab' dich gefragt, warum du mich für meinen Vater hältst?", wiederholte sich Harry. "Deinen . . . Vater?" "Jep, meinen Vater, wieso?" "Welches Jahr haben wir?" "2003", meldete sich nun Hermine zu Wort, "War- Ohhh!", sie machte Glubschaugen, "Wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Lily Evans" Harrys Kinnlade klappte herunter "M-mom?" Er fiel in Ohnmacht. "Was ist hier eigentlich los?", fragte Ron mit ratlosem Gesicht, "Ich raff's grad gar nicht. "Das verstehe ich allerdings auch nicht! Warum ist er umgekippt und warum hat er mich Mum genannt?", wendete sich Lily an Hermine. "Er hat nicht Mum, sondern wow gesagt!", erwiderte diese weise, "Und er ist umgekippt, weil er erkannt hat, dass du aus der Vergangenheit kommst. Wir haben das Jahr 2003!" "Was?! Wir haben eine Zeitreise um 18 Jahre in die Zukunft gemacht?! Oh mein Gott!" "Wer sind wir?", fragte Harry, der in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu sich gekommen war. "Na James, Remus, Sirius und ich, Peter war nicht im Abteil", antwortete Lily. "Sirius!" Harry traten Tränen in die Augen "Sirius!" und er rannte hinaus auf den Gang. "Harry!", Hermine wollte ihm hinterher laufen, aber Ron hielt sie am Arm fest. "Lass ihn, Hermine! Er braucht Zeit für sich! Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis er seinen Tod verkraftet hat." "Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?", fragte Lily verdutzt. Hermine und Ron erzählten ihr, dass Sirius Harrys Pate gewesen war und dass eben dieser vor zwei Monaten ermordet worden war und Lily, zwar immer noch etwas geschockt, versprach, Sirius, James und Remus nichts zu sagen. Harry tat ihr Leid. 


	3. Kapitel3: Im Jungenklo

Kapitel 3: Im Jungenklo (seeehr kurz!)  
  
Während dessen rannte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen auf's Jungenklo, wo er eine erneute Überraschung erlebte.  
  
Sein achtzehn Jahre alter Vater und ein ebenso alter Remus Lupin standen vorm Spiegel.  
  
Allen dreien fiel die Kinnlade herunter. "Wer bist du?", fragten sie alle gleichzeitig.  
  
"James Potter"  
  
"Remus Lupin"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Harry Potter?", fragte James, der durch den Nachnamen aufmerksam geworden war. "Jep" James öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, klappte ihn allerdings sprachlos wieder zu. "Ihr seid achtzehn Jahre in die Zukunft gereist!", sagte Harry plötzlich. James schaute ihn ungläubig an, doch Remus fragte nur: "Sind Lily und Sirius auch hier irgendwo?"  
  
"Lily ist in unserem Abteil, aber wo-'', Harry schluckte, "- wo Sirius ist hab ich keine Ahnung ..."  
  
"Du siehst ja genauso aus wie ich!", sagte James plötzlich schrill und Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
  
"Ich - na ja ich ... so komisch es Klingen mag, aber ich - ich bin dein Sohn!"  
  
"W-was?!", fragte James und machte große Augen.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir zu Dumbledore gehen ... der kann euch das besser erklären als ich ..."  
  
"Sollten wir nicht lieber zum Schulleiter gehen?", fragte Remus erstaunt. "Dumbledore ist doch Schulleiter!", sagte Harry belehrend. (*g*) "Oh!"  
  
"Lasst uns in unser Abteil gehen ..."  
  
"Ok ..."  
  
Schweigend liefen sie den Gang entlang, doch kurz vor dem Abteil blieb Remus plötzlich stehen...  
  
°^°^°^°^°^°^°  
  
Danke für alle eure lieben Reviews! Es tut uns Leid, dass die Kapitel im Moment so kurz sind, aber wir haben in letzter Zeit ziemlich wenig Zeit, weil wir in letzter Zeit sehr viele Arbeiten schreiben ... Das nächste Chapie wird länger, versprochen !!! (Die Abschnitte waren übrigends schon eingetippt, ist aber irgendwie alles verloren gegangen ... leider *g*)  
  
=D 


	4. Kapitel4: In Dumbledores Büro

Erst mal vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!! Jetzt mal der Disclaimer: (wurde uns immer gelöscht...): Uns gehören keine der wiedererkannten Personen und Tatsachen!!!  
  
Kapitel4: In Dumbledores Büro  
  
"Wir sollten Sirius suchen, bevor wir in ein anderes Abteil gehen, oder James?", fragte Remus. "Ja, du hast Recht!", antwortete dieser, "Ähhm ... Harry? Wir wollen noch schnell Sirius suchen, okay? Wir kommen dann nach ... !" "Okay, es ist das letzte Abteil, wir sehen uns ja gleich!"  
  
Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu seiniem Abteil, wo Ron, Hermine und Lily warteten. "Leute, ratet mal wen ich auf dem Klo getroffen habe ...!", rief er und riss die Abteiltür auf. "Keine Ahnung ...", kam es von Ron zurück. Hermine und Lily waren gerade in ein höchst imposantes Gespräch über einen Verwandlungszauber vertieft.  
  
"Hallo - ähh ... Hermine? Mum? Hört ihr mir zu?" Lily sah ihn an und verzog das Gesicht. "Mum?Das klingt so komisch ... was soll das?" "Ich hab Dad - ähh James und Remus im Klo getroffen, ähhm, sie wollen nur noch schnell Sirius holen!" "Wer ist Dad?", fragte Lily erstaunt, doch weiter kam sie nicht, da Sirius gefolgt von Remus und James das geräumige Abteil betrat.  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders und fiel Sirius um den Hals. Er sah gar nicht mal so anders aus, als er ihn gekannt hatte. Nur der Bart fehlte.  
  
"Immer sachte Junge, wer bist du überhaupt?", Sirius schob ihn weg. "Ähhm Harry Potter und das sind Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, meine Freunde."  
  
Lily war inzwischen James um den Hals gefallen. "Ich hab keine Ahnung was hier abgeht ...", flüsterte sie. "Ich auch nicht", antwortete leise.  
  
"Also ... ich schlage vor, wir regeln diese seltsame Angelegenheit mit dem Schulleiter ...", schlug Sirius vor. "Ja, das wird das beste sein ...", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. Doch weiter kamen sie nicht, denn der Zug hielt und die Schüler mussten aussteigen.  
  
Sie beeilten sich um eine Kutsche für sieben Leute zu finden, da es aber nur 6-er Kutschen gab, saß Lily auf James Schoß.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie im Schloss angekommen. Nun mussten sie sich wohl oder Übel von Ron trennen, da dieser zu seinen neuen Klassenkameraden musste. (*ggg*=) ) Zielstrebig gingen sie auf Dumbledores Büro zu. Als sie vor dem Adleraufgang standen fiel ihnen ein, dass sie das Passwort gar nicht kannten.  
  
Doch wie durch 'Magie' öffnete sich der Zugang zum Büro von selbst. "Schaut mich nicht so an, ich war das nicht ... !", sagte Remus, nachdem sich alle zu ihm umgewandt hatten.  
  
Sie Betraten das Büro. Fawkes saß wie gewöhnlich auf seiner Stange und gluckste leise vor sich hin. Harry kraulte ihn am Kopf. "Guter Junge!", sagte er und der Phönix schmiegte sich an seine Hand.  
  
"Ich habe sie schon erwartet ...", kam eine leicht rauchige Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes. Dumbledore betrat den Raum. Der lange Bart fast bis zu den Knien und die goldene Halbmondbrille auf der krummen Harkennase. "Wie es scheint haben Mr J. Potter, Mrs Evans, Mr Lupin und Mr Black eine Zeitreise gemacht ... !"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Und wie soll das passiert sein?", durchbrach Lily die Stille. "Ich schätze mal -'' Der Direktor sah über den Rand seiner Brille "- Mr Black und Mr Potter haben die außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit der Klittererausgabe Nr. 7 entdeckt!"  
  
"Na klar!", Sirius schlug sich an die Stirn.  
  
"Klitterer ... !", Lily verzog das Gesicht, "James, was hast du nur wieder gemacht!"  
  
"Und wie kommen wir wieder zurück?", fragte Remus. "Naja, das kann ein halbes, aber auch ein ganzes Schuljahr dauern!", erwiderte Dumbledore vergnügt. "Na toll ...", kam es von Sirius genervt zurück. Harry schaute ihn beleidigt an. "Ist doch so ...", fuhr er fort.  
  
"Ich schlage vor, ähh ... wir gehen jetzt in die Große Halle und genießen das Festessen und die Auswahlzeremonie, oder?", meldete sich Hermine.  
  
Da alle einverstanden waren, machten sich die 6 Schüler und der Schulleiter auf den Weg in die geschmückte Große Halle. Natürlich nicht ohne Draco Malfoy über den Weg zu laufen ... 


	5. Kapitel5: Neue Freunde

Sooo, hier ist das fünfte chapie! Read and Review!!!  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°  
  
Kapitel5: Neue Freunde  
  
Nachdem sie sich mal wieder heftig mit Malfoy gestritten hatten und dieser, zu ihrer großen Zufriedenheit, beleidigt an den Slytherin - Tisch verschwand, fing das Fest dann an.  
  
Sie redeten über dies und jenes, bis McGonagall mit dem dreibeinigen Stuhl und dem Sprechenden Hut in die Große Halle kam, was bedeutete, dass die Erstklässler angekommen waren.  
  
Als schließlich "Zepp, Zandora" nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt worden war, und somit die Zeremonie beendet, gab es endlich Essen und alle schwatzten munter drauflos.  
  
"Warum nennst du uns immer Mum und Dad, Harry?", fragte Lily plötzlich. "Ich - ähhm ... tu ich das denn? Tut mir Leid" "Ja, das tust du! Warum? Versprich mir, dass du das nie wieder machst!", sagte James mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck, "Da fühl ich mich so alt!" "Sorry! Ihr, ähhm ... ihr ...", begann Harry, "ihr erinnert mich irgendwie an meine verstorbenen Eltern!" "Wirklich?", fragte Lily äußerst erstaunt.  
  
"Nun,", sagte Hermine, "ihr seht wirklich aus wie Harrys Eltern! Ich meine - hmpf", sie biss sich auf die Lippe, "wir kennen sie nur von alten Fotografien, aber ihr seht ihnen wirklich sehr ähnlich!"  
  
"Lasst uns doch von was anderem reden!", schlug nun Remus vor, dachte kurz nach und fragte: "Wo sollen wir überhaupt schlafen? So lange wir hier sind?" Als ob er die Frage gehört hätte, stand Dumbledore auf und sagte: "Ich möchte die Austauschschüler aus Amerika-'', er sah die Zeitreisenden eindringlich an, "- bitten sich zu erheben, da ich sie ihnen jetzt gerne vorstellen möchte!"  
  
Lily, James, Remus und Sirius standen ein wenig schüchtern auf. Ein paar Lehrer schauten sie verdutzt an und begannen zu tuscheln. "Ihr dürft euch wieder setzen! Es wurden extra-Betten für euch in den Griffindor-Turm gebracht."  
  
"Der mit der Hakennase und den fettigen schwarzen Haaren sieht genauso aus wie eine ältere Version von Snape!", bemerkte Sirius, der alle Lehrer genau beäugt hatte. "Das ist Snape!", sagte Ron leise. "Was?!" "Snape ist Lehrer für Zaubertränke!", flüsterte Harry, "Er ist aber scharf auf Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, das weiß jeder! Aber das unterrichtest jetzt du!" Er deutete auf Remus. "Ich? Bin Lehrer?", unterbrach ihn dieser ungläubig. "Ja! Nun ja ... wieder!", sagte Hermine. "Was meinst du mit wieder?" "Du bist in unserem dritten Jahr hergekommen, wieder gegangen, weil Snape verraten hat, dass du ein Werwolf bist und dieses Jahr ... bist du wieder da...", schloss Hermine. "Ich und Lehrer ...."  
  
"Und was wird aus uns?", fragte Lily. "Ihr ... na ja... ihr ...", stotterte Harry etwas verwirrt aussehend. "Was ist mit uns?", fragte Sirius nachdrücklich.  
  
"Ihr, na ja seht ihr ... ihr werdet, ihr wurdet .... ihr werdet er - er - er - ermordet! V - v - vor fünfzehn J - j - jahren! A - a - außer S - s - sirius! Er ist - du bist - vor - vor einem - einem Jahr v - von Voldemort umgebracht worden ...", stammelte Harry und schaute zu Boden.  
  
"Oh. Mein. Gott !!!!", schrie James geschockt aus.  
  
Als alle aufgegessen hatten, stand Dumbledore auf um den neuen VgdDK - Lehrer vorzustellen. " ... Euer diesjähriger Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist - wieder - Professor Remus Lupin!" Die ganze Halle (mit Ausnahme von Snape und Malfoys Bande) brach in tosenden Beifall aus.  
  
"Ich muss ja wirklich beliebt sein!", sagte Remus, erstaunt über diese Reaktion der anderen Schüler und Lehrer. "Bist ja auch der beste VgdDK - Lehrer den wir je hatten!", sagte Ron beiläufig und begann wieder zu essen. "Lass dir den Ruhm bloß nicht zu Kopf steigen, Remi!", neckte Sirius seinen Freund.  
  
"Das Fest ist beendet!", schallte es vom Lehrertisch.  
  
"Lasst uns in den Griffindor - Turm gehen!", sagte Hermine, "Ich weiß das Passwort!"  
  
Und sie standen auf und stiegen, über die Schule redend, die Treppen hinauf bis zum Porträt der Fetten Dame. Hermine murmelte das Passwort "Weiße Lilie" und das Porträt schwang zur Seite und gab das Eingangsloch zum Griffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Sie stiegen alle hindurch und steuerten auf ihre Schlafsääle zu.  
  
Ron wollt gerade durch die Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Junge - Klasse 5' gehen, als James sagte: "Hey Ron! ... Bist du nicht in der sechsten?" "Nein!", antwortete dieser beschämt, "Ich bin sitzen geblieben ..." und verschwand so schnell es ging in seinem Schlafsaal, während die anderen weiter die Treppe hinaufstiegen.  
  
Schließlich kamen sie im Schlafsaal für die Sechstklässler an und begannen schweigend auszupacken, als plötzlich drei weitere Jungen den Raum betraten.  
  
"Das sind Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan und Neville Longbottom", stellte Harry sie vor, "und das sind James, Sirius und Remus."  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°  
  
Danke für die Reviews und sorry, dass wir den Streit mit Malfoy nicht reingebracht haben... Tut uns doch den Gefallen und drückt auf diesen kleinen Knopf unten links ...  
  
=D 


	6. Kapitel6: Der erste Schultag

Nochmal Danke für die Reviews und jetzt on with the story! *g*  
  
Kapitel 6: Der erste Schultag (bisschen kurz, aber na ja...)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten die Jungs früh auf. Sie wuschen sich schnell, zogen sich an und trafen Hermine und Lily in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück. Ron saß einige Meter entfernt und unterhielt sich mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen.  
  
Harry sah Hermine an und deutete auf Ron. Mit einem Blick, den sie ihm zurückschickte, bedeutete sie Harry, dass sie wusste, was er sagen wollte. Die Freundschaft mit Ron würde an Tiefe verlieren. Zwar immer noch bestehen, aber an Tiefe verlieren. Das machte die beiden traurig . . .  
  
Die anderen (Lily, James usw.) hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Hermine und Harry traurige Blicke getauscht hatten.  
  
Da erhob sich Dumbledore und bat um Ruhe. "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler . . . Ich freue mich, euch das diesjährige Head-Paar* vorzustellen. Eigentlich hätten diese schon gestern Abend feststehen sollen, die Wahl hat sich jedoch verzögert! Wie immer werden es zwei Sechstklässler sein, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Diesmal aus Griffindor . . . Die Glücklichen sind: Hermine Granger und Harry Potter!"  
  
Die Menge brach in tosenden Beifall aus, mit Ausnahme der Slythrins natürlich . . .  
  
"Sie werden wie immer einen eigenen Headroom** haben mit je einem Zimmer für sie, wo sie das ganze Jahr hindurch zusammen wohnen werden! Natürlich ist ihnen der Zutritt zum Griffindorturm nicht untersagt . . .! Und jetzt werden die Hauslehrer die neuen Stundenpläne verteilen!"  
  
"Headpaar?", fragte Sirius. "Wow, Respekt Alter!", kam es von Remus, der Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
Harry und Hermine waren total perplex. Doch sie kamen nicht dazu, miteinder zu sprechen, da Professor McGonagall die Stundenpläne verteilte.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh", rief James, "Doppel Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins und dann Doppelstunde Zaubereigeschichte mit den Hufflepuffs, danach Verwandlung mit der McGonagall und sechste Stunde Astronomie! NA TOLL!" Er seufzte. "Montag wird mein Hasstag!", verkündete Lily an James gewandt. "Scheiiiiße!", kam es von Sirius.  
  
Professor McGonagall kam mit zwei Briefen zu Hermine. "Einer davon ist für Mr Potter Junior!", flüsterte sie dem Braungelockten Mädchen zu, bevor sie wieder verschwand. "Harry, hier ein Brief! Anscheinend Angaben über den Headroom und so . . ." "Ja, stimmt! Aber jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen, Zaubertränke fängt gleich an und ich will nicht gleich in der ersten Stunde Punktabzug!", rief Harry nun auch zu den anderen.  
  
Bitte, bitte reviewt uns!!! *Headpaar: eine kleine Erfindung von uns: das Headpaar sind die Schüler, die im nächsten Jahr höchstwahrscheinlich Schulsprecher werden... sie müssen den derzeitigen Schulsprechern auch etwas zur Hand gehen . . .  
  
**Headroom: genauso wie die Räume der Schulsprecher... 


	7. Kapitel7: DAS sollte Hermine NICHT mitbe...

Sooooo, tut uns Leid, dass ihr in diesem Kapitel, nicht über Snapes Unterricht lest, aber wir versprechen euch, ihr werdet nicht auf Meister der Zaubertränke verzichten müssen! ;)  
  
Kapitel7: Das sollte Hermine nicht mitbekommen!  
  
Harry ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, über Hermine zu grübeln. Sie waren gerade in Verwandlung und Harry starrte - mal wieder - auf Hermines Rücken. Sie ist so süß, wenn sie sich konzentriert, und überhaupt ist sie so hübsch! Und sie war immer für mich da... , dachte er. HARRY!, rief eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, HÖR AUF! Sie ist deine beste Freundin "Harry!", ertönte Sirius Stimme in seinem linken Ohr, "Warte nachher noch kurz auf mich, ich muss mal alleine mit dir reden!" Harry nickte nur.  
  
Nach der Stunde blieb Harry wie verabredet mit Sirius im Klassenraum zurück. "Sag mal Harry, magst du Hermine?", fragte Sirius plötzlich. "Natürlich mag ich sie, sie ist meine beste Freundin!", kam die Antwort. "Nein ... Ich meine du liebst sie, gib's doch zu!" "Na ja ... nun ... du hast Recht ... ich - ich geb's ja zu...", stammelte Harry. "Dann sag's ihr doch!", schlug Sirius vor. "Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach hoch {Gemeinschaftsraum} gehen und sagen (Sirius machte wilde Gesten und deutete über seine Schulter, aber Harry ignorierte ihn) Hermine, ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Du - du liebst mich?", kam plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme von hinten.  
  
"Sie steht direkt hinter mir, oder?", flüsterte Harry und Sirius nickte.  
  
"Das - das hast du doch gesagt, oder?", fragte Hermine unsicher. Harry schluckte und drehte sich herum. "Ja ... das habe ich gesagt...", sagte er ruhig. "Ich - ich l - l - liebe dich a - auch H - h - harry!", stotterte Hermine. "Du liebst mich -'' "Auch, ja!", sagte Hermine. Harry umarmte sie und schwang sie im Kreis. Dann küsste er sie schließlich zärtlich.  
  
"Potter! Granger! ... Müssen sie das ausgerechnet hier machen?!", sagte Professor McGonagall, die gerade wieder hereingekommen war, obwohl sie lächelte. Sirius grinste. Die beiden schauten errötet zu Boden.  
  
"Gehen sie jetzt in ihre nächste Klasse!", befahl Professor McGonagall, "Ach und - seien sie nicht so verlegen!", sie zwinkerte, "Sie beiden sind doch ein schönes Paar!", fügte sie hinzu.  
  
"Ja, Professor!", sagten die drei wie im Chor. Harry und Hermine bemerkten die vielen Köpfe, die sich umdrehten, und das Gemurmel, das entstand, als sie händchenhaltend die Große Halle zum Mittagessen kamen, nicht. Auch dem amüsierten Ausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht schenkten sie keine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Am Griffindortisch setzten sie sich gleich zu Ron, Remus, James und Lily, welche eine Augenbraue hochzog, als sie die beiden , Sirius im Schlepptau, auf sie zukommen sah.  
  
"So ... und seit wann haltet ihr Händchen?", fragte Ron langsam. "Seit sie ein Paar sind!", antwortete Sirius an Stelle von Harry, der den Mund schon zu einer Antwort geöffnet hatte.  
  
Ron, Remus, James und Lily klappte die Kinnlade herunter, Sirius grinste und Harry und Hermine liefen leicht rosa an.  
  
"Ihr seid zusammen?", fragte Ron, "Seit wann?" "Seit fünf Minuten!", erwiderte Harry verlegen. "Mein Sohn hat eine Freundin! Mein Sohn hat eine Freundin! Das Headpaar ist wirklich ein Paar!", James tanzte herum, woraufhin alle anfingen zu lachen.  
  
Harry und Hermine küssten sich noch einmal vor dem Essen und danach, als sie aufstanden und in den Headroom gingen.  
  
Bevor er vor dem Kamin ins Land der Träume entschwebte, hauchte Harry noch ein: "'Mine, ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Ich dich auch!", wisperte Hermine, bevor auch sie schließlich einschlief. 


	8. Kapitel8: Das Schultheater

Hallo!!! Erst mal wieder vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!! So, und jetzt on with the story!!! ~~* ~~ Kapitel8: Das Theater  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem Seufzer und einem leisen "Endlich!" geweckt. Als er sich jedoch endlich dazu aufgerafft hatte, die Augen zu öffnen, war der Verursacher schon verschwunden und eine Nachricht war an das Schwarze Brett gepinnt worden.  
  
Ganz langsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten, ohne dabei Hermine, die immer noch auf seinem Schoß lag, aufzuwecken, was ihm zunächst auch gelang. Doch als er den ersten Schritt nach vorn machen wollte, wachte sie ebenfalls auf.  
  
"Harry?", murmelte sie verschlafen. "Guten Morgen 'Mine!", sagte Harry leise und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, woraufhin sie lächelte und dann gähnte.  
  
"Was ist denn Harry?"  
  
"Da hängt was am schwarzen Brett."  
  
"Lies vor, Schatz!" (*g*)  
  
"Achtung, alle mal herhören! Dieses Jahr gibt es ein Schultheater! Es werden zwei Stücke aufgeführt: Romeo und Julia und Romea und Julio! Leitung: Professoren Hooch, Sprout, Lupin und McGomagall Mitmachen können Schüler und Schülerinnen der Klasse fünf und aufwärts. Vorsprechen: Heute Abend 19.00 Uhr in der Großen Halle", las Harry laut.  
  
"Ahhh... klingt toll! Machen wir mit?", fragte Hermine begeistert. Harry legte einen Arm um sie und flüsterte: "Wenn du möchtest 'Mine ... klar!" Und küsste sie. "Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Hermine. "Ich dich auch 'Mine!", raunte Harry in ihr Ohr.  
  
Sie küsste ihn noch einmal rasch, bevor sie seine Hand nahm und ihn zum Frühstück zerrte. Dort trafen sie auf Lily und James, die so in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren, dass sie die beiden erst gar nicht bemerkten.  
  
Erst als Harry sich neben Lily niederließ, schaute diese auf. Sie lächelte ihren 'Sohn' und seine Freundin an. "Gut geschlafen?", fragte James grinsend. "Klar doch Dad! Habt ihr schon vom Schultheater gehört?"  
  
"Jep! Cool, was?" "Hmmm..." "Sprecht ihr vor? Wir werden es versuchen!", sagte James. "Wir natürlich auch! Was dachtest du denn?", erwiderte Harry und legte einen Arm um Hermine. James lächelte und zog Lily näher an sich. Hermine zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wir sind seit zwei Wochen zusammen!", erklärte Lily, "Das weiß nur niemand und es soll auch niemand anderes wissen, ja?" "Geht klar!", antworteten Harry und Hermine wie im Chor und Harry küsste Hermine sanft.  
  
Lily und James rutschten schnell auseinander, als Ron, Remus und Sirius die Halle betraten. Remus schaute Harry fragend an, er wohl etwas geseheh, doch Harry legte einen Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Die anderen beiden hatten nichts gemerkt.  
  
"Hallo Leute! Lasst mich raten ... ihr macht beim Schultheater mit? Wir auch!", sagte Sirius laut. ~~*~~ Also, für die, die noch nie etwas von Romea und Julio gehört haben: Das ist eine Komödie von Kurt Hutterli... (Haben wir mal in der Unterstufentheater- Ag vor ein paar Jahren aufgeführt...)  
  
Sooo, würdet ihr uns bitte den Gefallen tun und auf diesen kleinen Knopf unten links drücken?  
  
Tschüß bis morgen, Lupinchen.  
  
...Obwohl ob das morgen was wird? Ich, die grad die ich grade die Geschichte zu Hause habe, habe nämlich morgen Geburtstag... also vielleicht auch est übermorgen...  
  
=D 


	9. Kapitel9: Gespräche

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!!! Ich hoffe ihr tut uns mal wieder den Gefallen und drückt den kleinen blauen Knopf ganz unten links... büdde!  
  
Sooo, hier ist, nach Geburtstags- und Krankheitspause, endlich Kapitel 9: Enjoy!  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Kapitel9: Gespräche  
  
"Klar, was denkst du denn?!", antwortete Lily. "Die Turteltauben übrigens auch ...", James lachte.  
  
"Tja, jetzt sind wohl auch deine 'Eltern' ein Paar!", flüsterte Hermine Harry ins Ohr. "Ja!" Er kicherte. "Hoffen wir, dass sie sich nicht streiten, sonst kommst du vielleicht nicht auf die Welt und die derzeitige Hermine bekommt dich nicht zum Freund ..." "Um was geht's?", fragte Ron neugierig und schenkte sich Kürbissaft ein. "Ein Satz mit x, wir sagen nix!", sagte Harry zum jetzt beleidigten Ron.  
  
"Also Leute, ich muss in die Bibliothek, Hausaufgaben nachholen, außerdem bin ich mit Felix verabredet (Felix = Rons neuer Klassenkamerad)!", sagte Ron. "Samstags?", fragte Remus, "Du und Samstags in der Bibliothek?" "Ich tue alles um nicht noch mal sitzen zu bleiben!", entgegnete er gelangweilt.  
  
"Also, das Vorsprechen beginnt erst um 19.00 Uhr!", sagte Sirius, "Ähhm ja, James und ich wollen noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen!", sagte Lily. Remus und Sirius lächelten: "Okay, kein Problem!", sagten sie und warfen sich verschmitzte Blicke zu. "Ja und Hermine und ich müssen noch mal in den Headroom, ein paar Sachen besprechen wegen einer Vertrauensschüler-Versammlung ... und so ...!" "Ahja!", sagte Sirius gespielt ernst. "Also, in alter Frische um 18.45 Uhr hier, oder?", fragte Hermine. "Einverstanden!"  
  
Harry und Hermine verließen die Große Halle in Richtung Headroom, während Remus und Sirius sich zum Griffindorturm aufmachten. Lily und James verließen das Schloss und gingen ein wenig auf den Ländereien spazieren.  
  
"Ihr seid euch so ähnlich ...", sagte Lily. "Wer?" "Na du, und Harry!" James lachte und beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. "Er ist ja auch unser Sohn!", sagte er. "Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass wir beide heiraten, einen Sohn haben und ... na ja ... von 'Du-weißt-schon-wem' umgebracht werden!" "Tja, die Zukunft steckt voller Überraschungen!", flüsterte er und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter an. "Ach Lily, ich liebe dich!", sagte er. "Ich dich auch!" Sie blieben stehen und küssten sich.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit im Headroom: Harry saß auf der Couch und Hermine hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, die Beine angezogen. Harry hatte die Füße auf den Couchtisch gelegt und spielte mit einer ihrer braunen Locken. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und döste so vor sich hin. "Harry?", fragte sie leise. "Ja, Süße?" "Du siehst deinem Dad total ähnlich! Nur der Charakter ist anders!" "Ich weiß! Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass 'die' James und Lily, die jetzt hier in unserer Zeit sind, MEINE Eltern sind!"  
  
"Stimmt, aber trotzdem ..." Sie fuhr ihm durch die Haare "Typisch Potter!" Sie lachte, dann küssten sie sich kurz. "Ich liebe dich, Süße!", flüsterte er und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. "Ich dich auch, Großer !"  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors: Sirius und Remus saßen sich gegenüber und spielten Zauberschach. "Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was da zwischen James und Lily läuft ...!", sagte Sirius. "Mann, Siri, ist doch offensichtlich, dass die zwei was miteinander haben!" "Woher weißt du das Remi?"  
  
"Punkt eins: Harrys Herkunft!?!?!; Punkt zwei: Schau sie doch an, die flirten was das Zeug hält!" Er lachte. "Du musst es ja wissen!", murrte Sirius. "Du solltest dich jetzt auf das Schachspiel konzentrieren! Sonst bist du gleich Matt!" "Waaas?!" "Tja zu spät! Schach Matt!", rief Remus und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinen Sessel zurück.  
  
"Shit, du hast schon wieder gewonnen ...!", maulte Sirius. "Los, es ist 18.30 Uhr! Wir sollen mal langsam gehen!", sagte er, stand auf und streckte sich.  
  
"Alles klar!"  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
Sorry, dass das wieder so kurz ist, aber das nächste wird viieeel länger...  
  
Reviewt, reviewt!!!  
  
=D 


	10. AN

Author's note: Soooo, sorry, falls ihr das für ein Kapitel gehalten habt, aber die Notiz ist wichtig! In letzter Zeit kann ich (Teil1) nichts hochladen, weil Hanna (Teil2) die Story hat und die (Sorry, nichts gegen dich Hanna... *ganz lieb guckt*) nicht wirklich weiß, wie man das macht... Muss sie ja auch nicht, sobald sie das neue Chappi fertig hat, stell ich's ins Netz... (Wir schreiben immer abwechselnd...) ( Ciao, Lupinchen  
  
=D 


End file.
